Yorki
|alias = Calico (キャラコ Kyarako) |hair = Blond |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 9 kwietnia |affiliation = Załoga Rumbowych |occupation = Pirat Kapitan |status = Martwy |bounty = Nieznana |weapons = Miecz |debut = Rozdział 103; Odcinek 63 |japanese voice = Yasunori Masutani (odcinek 63) Eiji Takemoto (odcinki 378+) }}Yorki był kapitanem załogi Rumbowych, która pięćdziesiąt lat temu płynęła z Laboonem z West Blue do Reverse Mountain. Wygląd thumb|200px|left|List gończy Yorkiego. Yorki to mężczyzna o blond włosach z dwoma tatuażami na twarzy, jednym na prawym oku, a drugim na podbródku. Jego tatuaże przypominają znak katakany ヨ (yo). Zwykle nosi kowbojski kapelusz i zielony kapitański płaszcz ze złotymi epoletami. Podczas swojego debiutu w anime nie miał tatuaży, zamiast kowbojskiego kapelusza nosił kapitański, a jego płaszcz był czerwony, jednak nie można tego wyglądu uznać za kanoniczny, gdyż pojawił się przed pokazaniem pełnego wyglądu Yorkiego w mandze. Osobowość Yorki był beztroskim i miłym człowiekiem. Wyśmiewał swoich kamratów, gdy ci kłócili się o mało istotne sprawy. Bardziej martwił się o innych niż o siebie. Gdy dowiedział się o swojej śmiertelnej chorobie, kazał załodze go opuścić, by się od niego nie zaraziła. Yorki do swojej załogi rekrutował każdego, kto kocha muzykę. Twierdził, że celem jego załogi jest dawanie dzieciom uśmiechu i nie licząc okresu choroby sam zawsze się śmiał. Jak większość postaci w One Piece, Yorki miał swój unikalny śmiech. W mandze brzmiał on "nahahahaha", a w anime "puhpiiiipi". Relacje Załoga Yorkiego z załogą łączyła wielka przyjaźń. Kontrastowało to z większością pirackich kapitanów, którzy traktowali własnych załogantów jak śmieci. Czasem im jednak dokuczał. Brook Brook zawsze szanował swojego kapitana, był mu oddany. Yorki pocieszał muzyka po rozstaniu z Laboonem. Często kazał mu grać "tę pieśń", czyli "Gorzałę dla Binksa", którą śpiewała cała załoga. Laboon Tak jak reszta załogi Yorki cieszył się z towarzystwa Laboona. Tęsknił za nim, gdy się rozstali i kazał Brookowi grać mu piosenki, by pocieszyć wieloryba. Historia Pięćdziesiąt dwa lata temu Yorki i jego załoga żeglowali po West Blue i spotkali małego wieloryba wyspiarskiego, który zgubił swoje stado. Patrzący na płacz wieloryba Brook, członek załogi Yorkiego, zaproponował załodze zagranie dla niego pieśni. Po pocieszeniu morskiego ssaka i nazwaniu go Laboon, wieloryb dołączył do załogi i razem z nią przeżywał liczne przygody. Gdy załoga Rumbowych zaczęła się zbliżać do Grand Line, Yorki kazał Brookowi przekonać wieloryba, by ten został na West Blue, gdyż bał się tego, że Laboon jest za młody na mierzenie się z niebezpieczeństwami na najgroźniejszym z mórz. Gdy Brookowi nie udało się przekonać Laboona, Yorki kazał załodze ignorować go i nie grać żadnych pieśni w jego towarzystwie, by ten z własnej woli ich opuścił. Grand Line Laboon nie pokazywał się od dłuższego czasu, więc załoga miała nadzieję na to, że wieloryb ją zostawił i ochoczo przekroczyła Reverse Mountain, wpływając tym samym na Grand Line. Tam piraci spotkali Crocusa, u którego zostali na jakiś czas, by naprawić statek. Ku ich zaskoczeniu okazało się, że Laboon też wpłynął na Grand Line. Przez następne trzy miesiące załoga Rumbowych naprawiała statek, śpiewając z wielorybem. Bojąc się jednak o Laboona, Yorki poprosił Crocusa, by ten się nim zaopiekował podczas ich podróży po Grand Line. Kapitan obiecał wielorybowi, że wrócą za dwa lub trzy lata. Na Grand Line załoga Rumbowych mierzyła się z wszystkimi możliwymi przeciwieństwami losu. Yorki wdał się w walkę z bazą Marynarki, przez co za jego głowę wystawiono nagrodę. Załoga nie poddawała się jednak i płynęła dalej. Choroba Po przebyciu pewnego lasu część załogi, w tym Yorki, zapadła na nieuleczalną chorobę. Aby uratować resztę piratów, Yorki zdecydował, że weźmie ze sobą wszystkich chorych i spróbuje uciec z Grand Line przez Calm Belt. Kazał zdrowym członkom załogi przekazać pozdrowienia dla Laboona. Leżąc na łożu śmierci, kazał wyjść ze swojej kajuty wszystkim prócz Brooka. Poprosił najbliższego sobie załoganta o zagranie jego ulubionej pieśni, by go pożegnać. W raporcie zapisano, że Yorki uciekł. Wzmianka ta jednak bardziej wskazywała na tchórzostwo. Nie wiadomo, czy Yorkiemu udało się przekroczyć Calm Belt. Umiejętności i moce Yorki był dość silnym piratem. Razem z załogą pokonał wielu przeciwników i w krótkim czasie dorobił się nagrody. Bronie Yorki używał w walce miecza, więc można podejrzewać, że miał wprawę w używaniu tej broni. Różnice między mangą a anime W anime pełny wygląd Yorkiego został pokazany jeszcze przed debiutem w mandze, przez co Yorki podczas spotkania z Crocusem wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż we wspomnieniach Brooka. Podczas debiutu w anime nie miał tatuaży, zamiast kowbojskiego kapelusza miał trikorn, a jego płaszcz był czerwony, a nie zielony. Yorki%27s_Obscure_Manga_Appearance.png|Yorki podaje rękę Crocusowi w mandze. Yorki%27s_Original_Anime_Appearance.png|Wczesny niekanoniczny wygląd Yorkiego w anime. Ciekawostki * Przydomek Yorkiego nawiązuje do prawdziwego pirata, Calico Jacka. * Ulubiona piosenka Yorkiego to "Gorzała dla Binksa". * Objawy śmiertelnej choroby Yorkiego (ciemne plamy na skórze) przypominają drzewną gorączkę. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy jest to ta sama choroba. Nawigacja ca:Yorki en:Yorki es:Yorki fr:Yorki id:Yorki it:Yooki pt:Yorki ru:Ёрки tr:Yorki Kategoria:Postacie z West Blue Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraccy kapitanowie Kategoria:Załoga Rumbowych Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Szermierze